shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Aoki
Introduction Hikari Aoki, also known as The Oak Swordsman, is a powerful pirate and samurai. She is the Tenth and latest member to join the The Technicolour Pirates and is also the youngest member of the crew. Appearance Hikari is a slender bodied woman with dark blue eyes and very long and unkempt red hair. She generally wears the same outfit, a yellow Strawhat with a green and black band on it. An orange, low cut shirt that shows off her cleavage. A large charcoal great coat with black buttons. Blue jeans and large dark grey boots. However sometimes she changes her appearance, when she knows that she is going to be in a serious battle she dons a suit of blue and yellow Samurai armour and when she dons this suit of armour she ties her hair up into a top knot/pony tail. Personality Hikari is quite a quiet girl, she often keeps to herself and spends alot of her time on the ship meditating when she is not needed for other duties. She is an incredibly firm believer in the ideas of Bushido and believes that honour and duty are the too most important things a person can find in their life. However she does not entirly agree with the ways of Bushido due to events in her past. She abides by every rule of Bushido bar one, affter winning a duel or in fact whenever she faces an opponent she never kills them, in this way she is sort of like a pacifist. She is also a very respectful person, she always refers to people as "San" whether friend or foe and for some others she calls them by different names, for example she always calls Charlie "Senchou-san" and she always calls Bella "Onee-sama." Although she is quite a quie girl she is very polite and very caring towards those around her always lending a helping hand to the fellow memebers of the crew and never becoming angry at them without good reason. History Work In Progress... Relationships Crew Although she often withdraws herself from the rest of the crew, Hikari is very close to those in her crew. She shares a particularly close bond with Bella, ever since Hikari joined the crew the two have grown closer and closer to one another and now share a sisterly like bond. This is mostly because for the past 9 years that Hikari had no been part of the crew, Bella had been the only girl aboard the ship and so when Hikari joined the two instantly started to bond well. Bella began calling Hikari Onee-chan and Hikari began to call Bella Onee-sama. Hikari also shares an odd relationship with Colm and Renny, for ever since she joined the crew the two resident perverts had a new target. What can be said of their advances is that Hikari often acts politley to them with out much word of it but if they go too far such as say trying to see her in the bath/shower then she will not hold back in dealing punishment. Enemies Hikari treats her enemys with a relative amount of mercy. As stated before she never kills her enemys but this does not mean she doesn't hold back on them. She will very casually strike lesser enemies out of with a single hit. However due to her Samurai and Swordsman's instinct if she finds a strong opponent, particularly a swordsman, she will not let them escape her sight until she has defeated them or is defeated herself. Powers, Skills and Abilities Physical Attributes Hikari is one of the most allround fighters amongst the crew, she is an incredibly fast and agile warrior beings exceeded by only a few amongst the crew. Her strength is also quite impressive but she falls short when compared to some of the crew and the same can be said for her endurance. Bushido Training As a samurai, Hikari has been taught many different combat forms and she has become a master of each one. Out of all of the members of her crew she has the largest variety of ways to fight and it's all thanks to her training, listed below are the differnt combat forms she has been taught in and mastered: *Jujitsu *Battojutsu *Iaijutsu *Sojutsu *Naginatajutsu *Aikijutsu *Kenjutsu *Bojutsu *Jojutsu *Kyujutsu *Taijutsu *Bajutsu *Kodachijutsu *Tonfaijutsu *Kusarigamajutsu *Kayakujutsu Thanks to these many forms of combat, Hikari has become a master Swordsman, Marksman and Martial Artist and is quite possibly the best all round fighter among the crew and an incredibly hard opponent to face due to the many ways she can fight against someone. Weapons Due to her Bushido training Hikari has a large aresnal of weapons at her disposal and she can utilise them at any time to dipatch her foes. Her main weapons are a White Oak Bokken named Morino Chuusinbu and a Bamboo Shinai named Morino Tamashii. In her hands these otherwise training only weapons can be as dangerous in her hands as real swords would be. She has many other weapons in her possession at least one for each one of her weapon specialised martial arts including a bow, a matchlock rifle, a matchlock pistol, a flintlock rifle, a pair of flintlock pistols, a kusarigama, a pair of tonfas, a spear, a naginata and various staves. But her most powerful weapons are a pair of reverse blade swords, a reverse blade katana named Gureetowaibaan no Maashii and a reverse blade wakazashi named Gureetowaibaan no Yasashisa. Haki Along with Renny, Hikari is the premier user of Haki amongst her crew but unlike Renny she was taught how to utilise haki from an early age as part of her bushido training. Hikari is capable of all three kinds of Haki and can use them to masterful results. Her Busoshoku Haki is what has made her otherwise harmless training weapons into fully fledged weapons that can clash against the strongest of swords and her Kenbunshoku Haki is so great that it will generally keep her out of harms way even in very hectic battle situations. Her Haoshoku Haki is also quite remarkable, she is able to overcome most peoples wills and only people with a very strong will can not be overcome by it. Major Battles Work In Progress... Quotes Work In Progress... Trivia *Her birthday is the same as the great Samurai Miyamoto Musashi, who was an incredibly famous swordsman most noted for his Niten Ichi Ryu (Two Heavens as One) style swordsman ship *Alot of her character is based on things I acctually own, her straw hat, great coat, orange shirt (with some alterations) and her Bokken and Shinai are all things I possess. *If she were to appear in the anime she would be voiced by Yuriko Yamaguchi (The Voice of Robin) in the Japanese Dub and Michelle Ruff (The voice of Rukia from Bleach) in the English Dub. *Her theme song is a song called Sakura, a very famous song from Japanese folk music. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Female Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Cook Category:Human Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Doctor Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User